Mojo Rawley
He debuted on May 29 of NXT, where he competed in 18 Men Battle Royal to determine #1 Contender for NXT Championship but got eliminated by Mason Ryan. He made his television debut with a win against Danny Burch on October 9, 2013 after a series of vignettes aired to hype up his debut. At NXT Arrival, Rawley defeated CJ Parker. After ArRival Rawley went on an unbeaten streak defeating the likes of CJ Parker in a rematch, Sylvester Lefort, Oliver Gray and others. He also took part in a Battle Royal to determine the new number one contender where he made it to the final seven before being eliminated by Bo Dallas. At NXT Takeover on May 29, 2014, Rusev beat down Rawley. Rawley then formed a team with Bull Dempsey, but they lost in the 1st round of the number one contenders tournament for the tag titles, causing Dempsey to turn on Rawley. The two faced off at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way with Rawley losing, he also lost a rematch a few weeks later. Rawley then started a feud with Tyler Breeze after Breeze attacked him, during which Rawley suffered a shoulder injury that took him out of action. On the June 10th of NXT, Rawley made his return teaming up with Zack Ryder in a winning effort against two local talents. They were then named the "Hype Bros". The Hype Bros went on to defeat Elias Sampson & Mike Rallis at the May 21st NXT TV Tapings, three weeks later, with the duo officially recognized as a tag team, they defeated the team of Angelo Dawkins & Sawyer Fulton on the June 18th TV Taping. After a month long feud with the likes of Dash Wilder, Scott Dawson, Chad Gable, and Jason Jordan, along with countless victories over the teams, The Hype Bros teamed up with Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady to defeat Chad Gable, Jason Jordan, Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson in an 8-man tag team match at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. On the October 16th edition of NXT, The Hype Bros competed in a match for the NXT Tag Team Champions in a losing effort. On the October 22nd edition of NXT, Mojo competed in a 26-man battle royal to determine the number one contender for the NXT Championship. Mojo was unsuccessful, although he was among the last few competitors in the match. On the November 11 episode of NXT, The Hype Bros teamed up with Bayley during an intergender tag team match against Blake and Murphy and Alexa Bliss, where they emerged victorious, after Bayley attacked Murphy. On the February 10, 2016, episode of NXT, The Hype Bros defeated Corey Hollis and John Skyler in a tag team match. On July 19, Rawley was called up to the main roster as a supplemental pick in the 2016 WWE draft, being selected in the 11th round by SmackDown where his Hype Bros partner Zack Ryder was also drafted to. He made his main roster debut at Battleground helping Ryder from being assaulted post-match by Rusev. The Hype Bros went on to start a winning streak, winning on Main Event and Superstars over the likes of The Vaudevillains and The Ascension. On August 30, 2016, they defeated The Vaudevillains to advance in the SmackDown Live Tag Team Championship tournament. The Hype Bros were later eliminated by Heath Slater and Rhyno. The Hype Bros would later get a second chance to face Heath Slater and Rhyno in the finals at Backlash after American Alpha were injured by The Usos, in a losing effort. On the October 25 episode of SmackDown, The Hype Bros defeated The Ascension to qualify as part of Team SmackDown for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match at Survivor Series on November 20, 2016. On the 13 December edition of SmackDown Live, The Hype Bros won a multi-team battle royal for a chance to take on The Wyatt Family for the titles, but Ryder sustained a knee injury, cancelling their #1 contender status. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Virginia Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars